


Чашка

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hydrahusbands, M/M, hydrafluff, гидраффлаф, пастораль, тупые мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: Первой в стену полетела чашка. Славная, милая чашка, купленная однажды Джеком в крохотной сувенирной лавке на одной из узких бангкогских улочек. Он любил такие дурацкие покупки — пусть даже они со временем угрожали превратить его жилье в склад всякого хлама.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 4





	Чашка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано в команду WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

Первой в стену полетела чашка.

Славная, милая чашка, купленная однажды Джеком в крохотной сувенирной лавке на одной из узких бангкогских улочек. Он любил такие дурацкие покупки — пусть даже они со временем угрожали превратить его жилье в склад всякого хлама.

Украшенные причудливым цветочным узором осколки разлетелись во все стороны.

— Мне она нравилась.

Рамлоу его не услышал.

— Тупорылый пидрила думает, что может заставить меня давать в жопу за мелкие подачки. — Он яростно взмахнул рукой, и по полу покатилась, оставляя за собой белый след, солонка.

Он был разъярен, и скрученная в тугую спираль злость, распрямившись, принесла бы с собой куда больше беды, нежели, хоть и хорошая, но все же просто разбитая чашка.

— Сука злоебучая, устроил жопу в кресле начальника и думает, что ему все позволено!

И без того хриплый голос Рамлоу сейчас походил на надсадное кошачье шипение.

Джек поднялся и, аккуратно отодвинув стул — ножки беззвучно проехались по полу, — сделал пару шагов вперед.

— Брок.

Вскинутую в замахе руку он перехватил за запястье — осторожно, двумя пальцами, обхватив в нахлест и осторожно сжав.

Его всегда забавляло это в Рамлоу — тот вкалывал в зале и на полосе препятствий, как проклятый, и его телу позавидовала бы добрая часть бойцов ЩИТа, но никакие тренировки не могли скрыть тонких запястий — напоминания о том, что под литым мышцами скрывается довольно субтильный костяк.

Рамлоу, конечно, не оставлял это без ответа, еще в первую их встречу поинтересовавшись, не музыкант ли он. 

«Пиздец пидорские пальцы. Прям как у пианистов. Или снайперов».

Но сейчас Рамлоу ничего не говорил. Просто замер, молча глядя на Джека снизу вверх, уже без волчьего злого прищура, ошарашено —как и всегда — распахнув глаза.

Джек мог только гадать, какими вопросами сейчас задается Рамлоу. 

Может, спрашивает себя, почему он так быстро успокаивается, стоит чужим пальцами обхватить его запястье? Или думает, как бы отомстить Пирсу. Или…

— Прости за чашку.


End file.
